fdfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Clarice Hill
Clarice Hill is a character from Final Destination: The Director's Cut. Appearance All we know about Clarice's appearance is that she had long blonde hair which swished with every movement. Role in the Fan Fiction Clarice was first shown waking Jake from his daydream, which turned out to be the premonition. In the premonition, Clarice is shown stumbling into the make-up room with a bloody arm, questioning why it is happening. She is then killed. Clarice, in real time, tells Jake off for daydreaming and is next seen coming to make sure Chris and Jake don't end up in a fight. She is one of the group that covers her head when the stage explodes, and accompanies the group from the theatere, to be put into the care of the firemen and paramedics. Clarice is next on the phone to Jake, asking who is next. She tells him to get to the hospital to rescue Amy, and hangs up. Clarice is next seen calling out Jake's name when he and Amy walk out from the hospital covered in blood. She is also shocked along with the other survivors, minus Ian. She, along with the others, followed Jake to an unknown place. It turns out to be the wreckage of the Orbis Theatre, and Clarice is informed of what position she is in. She then asks how Ian, who suddenly appears, knew they were at the ruins. Clarice later on expresses concern over Jakes' next vision, which he couldn't remember at all. Clarice is then told to bring her minibus to take the group to a 'safe place' by Jake. Clarice misses seeing the tree trunk on the road later, but a warning by Jake causes her to brake and stop the minibus. Clarice was ordered along with the others to get out, but Jake's door handle sticks. Clarice tries to help, but apogilizes tearfully to Jake when she realises that she and Jake would die if she tried any longer. Clarice narrowly avoided the truck crashing into the minibus and killing Jake. Clarice, knowing it was useless, tried to perform CPR on Jake's body, to be informed by a paramedic there was no hope. Mark Singer steered her away, and she asks who is next, in which it was Mark. Clarice is next seen at the morgue to see Jake's body. She see's a foreshadowing of Mark's death as a child played with a toy set, but she didn't know even though she shivered. Clarice goes into the empty morgue to see Jake's body covered by a sheet. She apoligizes to Jake, when William Bludworth introduces himself and explains all about Death and the order, telling Clarice that one survivor from the four visionaries of the real films is alive. Wendy Christenson. Clarice is met by Amy and Alice and told about a 'plan' to defeat Death when she is phones Fred and is alerted that Ian is at the hospital because of a dog bite. At the hospital Clarice asks if Ian's alright, but when they spotted Alice's dead body after she went out to smoke, Clarice and Amy ran forward to see, even though it was hopeless, if Alice was alive. Clarice then met with Wendy, who introduced herself and explained herself and how she survived. In a meeting with the others, Clarice is the one who suggests that Wendy needs to sacrifice herself to stop Death. Clarice is next at the morgue with Fred and Amy, where Ian's body is. william informs them that Death seems to run in families. Clarice is shocked, as are the others, at Williams suggestion that, if Wendy doesn't cooperate, they should kill her themselves. They walked, without another word, out of the room. When they went to see Wendy, Clarice is unable to tell Wendy of the sacrifice, but Fred does it without heistation. When in her car, Clarice listens to a song and starts to feel paranoid. She appears to run over some animal, but it's not human so she is relieved. At the traffic lights, Clarice waves at Wendy and Robert Burke, and her phone rings. She hears Amy's curses, and doesn't see the bus heading for her. It smashes into her car, which in turn smashes into Robert's, which kills both Clarice and Robert. Wendy managed to escape unscathed. Deaths In the first premonition, Clarice was killed by a flying door crushing her after a second explosion In the second premonition, Clarice was crushed along with the others in the minibus. In real life, Clarice was killed in the car crash, her spine twisting in two.